zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Farewell To ZPD
Your dream to become as cop was a tremendous success Protecting the city while discovering true friendship and love in the progress Our partnership led us into all sorts of unbelievable places From investigating crime scenes to undercover missions Amidst it all, in our hearts awakened a special feeling Every day I spent by your side made it even more strong Whenever you came to my arms, I felt like being in peace In your heart, all my worries and fears started to fade As time went on, our time in the police force was over A worthy ending to a long and respectable career My beloved rabbit wife and partner had gotten pregnant To our new life, this would serve as a start At the force, we shared farewells and hugs with all our comrades Bogo and Clawhauser wished us the best in our new lives Now we´re at our home, at a dark room lit by a single fireplace Nobody else in that room, just you and me in a loving embrace Judy´s in her lingerie and on my lap, as I feel the touch of her grey fur This fox is going to have one happy life here with you, I´m sure With your new baby bump, you look so beautiful During our embrace, I let you hold my tail on your shoulders like a shawl You´ve got some motherly qualities in you already, my dear wife It´s wonderful to think that you get to give someone the gift of life Wonder what they´ll look like, our fox and rabbit hybrid kids Doesn´t really matter, they´ll be still precious and beloved to us Together, we´ll ensure them a safe and happy childhood as well as future Maybe some of them will continue in our footsteps and join the force I can see you´re thinking of that too as you nuzzle against my furry chest Whispering to me that´ll I´ll make for a great dad as you kiss my snout In our little house at Bunnyburrow, we´ll feel happy, safe and free Soon there´ll be someone sleeping on our bedroom´s cradle I´m so happy that we were both brave to admit our feelings They were all worth sharing, our happiest and most romantic days Now I´m here by your side, as the heads of the Hopps family Kissing your bunny face and softly rubbing your big belly Nothing can stay in our way, we could even reach the stars Whenever we always share the same feeling in our hearts Whatever awaits in the days ahead, I can´t wait to discover with you In our cozy little farm home, we won´t feel blue Judy, you´re going to become the best kind of mother our kids can have Giving them all your affection, warmth and care Our tender moment keeps going on, even when the night is late Before sleep, there´s always enough time for us to canoodle My lovely wife, you´re the one who I want to spend my remaining days with I look forward eagerly to the day when you finally give birth Our happiness together, this is where our path has led Feels satisfying to bid farewell to the ZPD. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant